


if your love is strong, gotta give my all to you

by GoingKnowhere



Category: Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Implied Sexual Content, Modern Era, Post-Justice League (2017), Steve Trevor Lives, Swearing, Teasing, and talk about our problems, let's have dinner, steve trevor will live forever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 12:29:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16408535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoingKnowhere/pseuds/GoingKnowhere
Summary: Diana returns to Paris, still stewing over what Bruce said





	if your love is strong, gotta give my all to you

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my little thing to say that Steve lives and while we do know that he is going to be in WW84 this is me saying that he will fucking live after WW84 even if I have to write it myself >:(
> 
> Also this is sort of a potential prequel to something I have planned but it is probably not going to interest a lot of you so you can be assured that this can stand alone as it's own little thing. You don't have to read what I have planned ♥
> 
> And if you haven't already guessed, the title is from My Boo (Running Man Challange) by Netta Brielle

**_if your love is strong, gotta give my all to you_ **

 

Throughout the fight with Steppenwolf, Diana had forgotten the words Bruce had spat at her, but the memory of them hit her full force during her transatlantic flight back to Paris.

****

_“And yet, I’d never even heard of you until Luthor lured you out by stealing a picture of your dead boyfriend.”_

****

“Miss?”

****

Diana blinked as the cab driver called for her attention, pulling her from her spiral; a glance outside revealed that they were outside of her apartment building. As she placed one booted foot on the sidewalk to get out of the car, she was well aware of the fact that the burning anger they’d induced still had yet to burn out. The damp, foggy air cutting through her skinny jeans and black turtleneck hardly helped quell the flames either. Collecting her bags and thanking the driver, she marched her way up and into the building, lips pursed from her bitterness.

****

_“You shut yourself down for a century, so let’s not talk about me moving on.”_

****

Diana’s eyes narrowed, her glare reflected back at her in the shiny paneling of the building elevator.

****

_How dare he..._

****

_“You shut yourself down for a century, - “_

****

_The audacity to say such a thing..._

****

_“- so let’s not talk about me moving on.”_

****

_To just assume..._

****

If he was before her now, she would have wasted no time in putting him through the thin wall...again.

****

Her jaw ticked at the pleasing thought as the door slid open, revealing the elegant and clean layout of her living room, but - as she stepped inside - she found herself relaxing as the smell of seasoned chicken teased her nose. Shortly after, a comforting warmth encompassed her heart as the low crooning reached her ears, the voice trailing just behind the singer he was trying to match. Diana was grinning before she even realized it.

****

_“At night, I think of you. I want to be your lady baby…”_

****

The voice carried through the flat as she dropped her bags by the sofa and made her way over to the kitchen. By the time she came to rest against the door frame, he had switched to humming to the music and Diana gladly took in the scene before her. He had taken a more casual route today, opting for a dark blue tee and dark wash jeans, topping it off with his grey and white striped apron. She licked her lips, appreciating the sight of his muscles playing under his shirt as he stirred the pan. “That smells delicious.”

****

With a grin, Steve peered over his shoulder. “Chicken Carbonara,” he said, “and you’re just in time because…” He clicked off the stove, picking up the pan to take it over to the small dining table set for two. “It’s done.” With deliberate care, he spooned an ample portion onto each plate before placing it on the cream-colored potholder. So caught up in watching him, Diana didn’t register the weird look he was giving her until he called her name.

****

“Mmmmm?” She hummed in question, blinking and walking to take a seat at the table.

****

Steve quirked a brow, removing and tossing the apron on the counter before sitting down across from her. “You were giving me a weird look there, Angel.”

****

“It’s nothing,” she said, ignoring the anxious itch under her skin and taking a bite, savoring the taste of the creamy carbonara. Closing her eyes, she let out a moan of contentment, relaxing as some of her anger washed away with the sound. Opening them back up, she found Steve gazing at her with a fond smile.

****

One that soon faltered into a sad one. “Something tells me that it’s not, Angel.”

****

Diana gritted her teeth, dropping her gaze to her meal. So much for losing her irritation. Twirling her fork, she contemplated if it was really worth telling Steve.

****

“Diana…”

****

Releasing a breath, Diana met his eyes once more. Decades ago, she and Steve made a promise to not keep secrets from the other, no matter how small. “The being’s name was Steppenwolf and he came to our world through Themyscira…”

****

As their meal grew cold, Diana recounted the events that had demanded her attention over in the States, working her way up to the encounters with Bruce. Upon repeating his words, she watched as Steve’s eyes grew icy.

****

Although never personally meeting any of her new “super co-workers”, Diana had discussed Bruce and Clark at great length. Enough for him to decide that he liked Clark well enough, but not necessarily Bruce after she shared his continuous - and failed - flirting attempts.

****

His comments towards Diana, slandering Steve, didn’t help his opinion of the billionaire whatsoever.

****

“That dick,” he growled, stabbing his fork into a piece of lukewarm chicken.

****

“He was stressed; we all were…” Diana commented. Though the flames in her didn’t disagree with Steve’s voiced opinion.

****

He pointed at her with his speared piece of chicken, saying, “Doesn’t mean that that wasn’t a dick move and I know you know that, Diana; it’s why you’ve been so...tense since you walked in - hell since before you walked in if I know you.”

****

She sent a look at the blond now furiously chewing his food, not bothering to confirm how right he was. Diana knew he didn’t need the spoken confirmation. “He doesn’t know -”

****

He swallowed, a fire now flickering in his eyes. “Bullshit! He still had no right to say that to you!”  

****

Opening her mouth with a retort, Diana made to speak before closing it with a grimace. It’s second nature, the urge to defend those she holds close in her life. A nature she sometimes wished she didn’t have.

****

Silence fell over them, then, as the sounds of their utensils clicking against their ceramic plates fought the noise of the music surrounding them. An entire song managed to play before Steve finally spoke once more. “It’s not a bad thing, you know; the urge to defend people.”

****

Diana glanced up from under lashes, raising a brow at Steve in the process. He shrugged in response. “Okay, so maybe that is somewhat of a lie - it _sometimes_ is a bad thing, but I’d also be lying if I said that I didn’t love you for it...then again you already know that. It’s a rare quality to find in someone.” As he spoke, a light blush coloring his cheeks, Diana’s heart squeezed.

****

It had been a miracle when he’d come back to her in 1984 and Diana had yet to even dare take that miracle for granted.

****

Reaching across, she grabbed Steve’s hand in hers, squeezing it lightly in appreciation. “I know, Steve, thank you.” He grinned at her words, but his eyes widened when she let go and said, “But, I am a little disappointed that you think I let him off the hook for his comment about you.”

****

But, not taking him for granted didn’t mean she didn’t tease him from time to time.

****

“Diana…”

****

And after all these decades she knew exactly what buttons to push to get him all riled up.

****

She spared a glance at him, suppressing a laugh at the frustrated look on his face, her anger melting away.

****

Oh, yes, this was going to be a fun night.

****

“Diana, Angel, you can’t just say that and then not tell me,” Steve pleaded, dropping his silverware.

****

She let him stew for several moments over the tasty morsel of a story she dropped him and planned on extending her silence for a while longer. But, when he commented on if her silence was his punishment, Diana decided maybe a different route was better. “Sort of. I was also thinking about not showing you what all I bought before leaving America.” Peering up again, she was pleased to see how he had stiffened at her implication, but that only lasted for a moment until he shook it off.

****

“Okay, no, I don’t even care what you bought, Diana -” a flat-out lie, both of them knew it “- What did you do to him? Diana? Angel, come on! Don’t tease a man like this!”

****

With a snort Diana set down her fork, pushing her plate away in order to fold her arms on the table. “Fine.” Leaning forward, she regarded Steve with a tilted head and a slight smirk. “I pushed him into a wall.”

****

_Three...Two…_

****

_“God, that’s so hot,”_ he gasped.

****

It was all the warning she expected to get before the remains of their dinner was left to cool as they opted instead to warm up their apartment.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [tumblr](http://goingknowherewastaken.tumblr.com/)! 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are much appreciated ♥♥♥
> 
> Thank you for reading ♥♥♥


End file.
